First Day
by Purpleite
Summary: What happens when Rian gets kicked out of her home just after finding out she's a witch? Will Hermione ever find out what really happened to her friend? PLEASE r&r!
1. Chapter 1,2 AND 3

First Day

It was raining. It came pouring down by the bucket. A little girl named Rian was huddled underneath a cardboard box in an alleyway trying to keep warm. Wearing only her school uniform consisting of a skirt, a sweater and tie, stockings and black dress shoes. There was a reason why she was here in an alleyway rather than at home with her loving family sitting down to a warm dinner. But to find out why, we'll have to go back to earlier this week.

Rian had received another detention for not completing the assigned homework. She was walking home and thinking of how mad her father would be that dinner was going to be late again. Everyday after school Rian was forced to do all the chores around the house and to cook supper for her evil father.

He was on her once she walked through the door. Yelling and screaming, throwing punches at her face as she tried to shield them long enough to get by and lock herself in the cupboard under the stairs where her bedroom was.

She raced to the cupboard and managed to close and lock the door before her father could get there. She looked around for a minute then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep before she could even remove her shoes and stockings.

When she woke up, it was dark out and there was a tapping sound at the window (her bedroom under the staircase had one single small window as the staircase was at the front of the house against the front wall). She slowly opened the window and in hopped…an owl!

She picked him up and noticed a small envelope in his beak with her name on it. She opened it and as she read it a smile slowly started to creep across her face. It said that she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It gave her a list of school supplies she would need and it said to get on the Hogwarts Express at the Kings Cross station, platforms nine and three-quarters. Strange, she thought, I didn't know there was such a platform there.

At school a girl she didn't know but had seen before rushed up to her. In a very excited voice she said; "My mom said you got accepted to Hogwarts too. I can't wait, can you?"

"Ummm." Rian said.

"Ohh right, my name is Hermione, yours?"

"Rian."

"Great name!" Hermione said.

"So where is this place where I'm supposed to get my supplies from?"

"You get them from Diagon Alley. I can take you there this weekend if you want."

"That would be great!" Rian replied.

They said good-bye and walked they're separate ways home.

Chapter 2

When Rian walked in the door, she announced to her already angry father that she was going grocery shopping on Saturday with her friend.

Minutes later, she found herself sitting on her butt on the front steps, alone and with nowhere to go. She had been kicked out of her own home.

She wandered aimlessly around town until it started to rain. She ran down an alley and saw a cardboard box. She sat down under the box and made sure to keep her bag dry too.

The next morning, she remembered that Hermione was coming to pick her up. She raced back to her house and sat on the front steps just as she had the night before. About 10 minutes later, Hermione and her mother pulled up in a beat-up old pick-up truck. They drove for about half an hour until they reached an old building; they went inside and before she new it she was in Diagon Alley.

It was about 2 o'clock when they were finally done picking out everything they needed.

Hermione had been whispering to her mother for the past minute when she suddenly came closer to Rian and asked if she would like to stay with her for the next week they had till they went to school.

"Yes!" Rian practically screamed. "I'd love to!"

"Well come on then, there's a phone at my house you can call your dad from."

When they arrived at Rian's house, they raced into the kitchen and Hermione showed Rian where the phone was.

Rian asked if she could talk to her father alone so Hermione to help unpack the bags of stuff they had bought for school. Once Hermione had left the room, Rian picked up the phone, took a deep breath and dialed her home number. Her dad picked up with gruff "Hello?"

"Hi…Dad?" said Rian.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"Well…I called to tell you I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am staying at my friends house for the week and you wont have to see me ever again if you want." said Rian in a rush.

"Ohh." was all he said. "Okay then, good-bye" then he hung up.

"Yeah…love you too dad" said Rian in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Just as she hung up, Hermione came running in.

"Can you stay?" she asked.

"Yep, he said it was fine." Rian replied.

Chapter 3

"Come on, were going to miss the train!" Hermione yelled from the front hall.

"Be right there!" Rian yelled back. "I just need to grab my trunk."

Rian ran into the kitchen and grabbed her trunk and tossed in the back of Hermione's mom's car.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the King's Cross Station. They got their trunks out of the trunk and raced inside. Then Rian watched as Hermione ran through a brick wall!

She popped her head back out and yelled for Rian to hurry up. Odd, thought Rian, I didn't know you could walk through walls.

Once she had walked through, they climbed on the train, stowed there trunks and found a compartment to sit in.


	2. Author's Note important

**A/N**: Real sorry to all my readers, I've been really busy with school and projects and my bf. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Btw Thanks to all my readers out there!


End file.
